Two in One
by L13leo
Summary: Is Harry keeping a secret? One that could possibly make him Two in One?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One  
"Well I'm quite excited I have been waiting to take PE it seems like my most challenging subject." Hermione told Harry and Ron as they walked towards the gym hall. "Well I just hope we don't have to take showers with each other" Said Harry. "Why it's not like we haven't seen each other naked before" Ron said to Harry. "Well come to think about it" Ron began "I don't think any one has seen you naked Harry" "yeah well I like to keep my private parts...you know private" Harry whispered to Ron. "What do you lack a cock?" Ron asked. There was a pause of silence then all three of them laughed. "Ha! Harry? With out a cock? Quite absurd" Hermione said as she turned left and the boys turned right. "Yeah Harry with out a cock... Quite absurd" Harry murmured to himself. "What was that Harry?" Ron asked "Nothing Ron" Harry lied. The boy continued to walk all the way down until the gym locker rooms. "Well here we go" Ron said. Ron opened the door gesturing for Harry to be the first in. They walked in the gym locker room to find themselves is nothing other than what appeared to be a steam room. "Ron where are you?" Harry said quite afraid of what the response may be. He waited for Ron to respond but he just kept walking. He walked through the locker room unable to see anything until the smoke cleared up. What he saw though was nothing that he would ever want to see again... 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Snape!?" Harry said in utter disgust as he looked at Snape in a gym uniform.  
  
"That's professor Snape to you, Mr. Potter!"  
  
Snape as the gym teacher. Harry really had it bad now. Not only was he covering a secret but he also had to be in the presence of Snape for the entire period.  
  
"This bullshit!" Ron said as he walked towards Harry. "Yeah well at least your already changed" Harry said. Ron was wearing a gym uniform. Green shirt and black shorts. "But why are you in slytherine colors?" Harry asked looking Ron up and down. "Because all students in a gym class have to wear the colors of the teachers House that they represent." Ron told Harry in grief. "Mr. Potter!" Snape began to yell across the locker room "QUIT CHATTING LIKE A GIRL AND GET ON YOUR UNIFORM!" Harry not wanting to gat a failing grade for the day did as snape said. Harry opened a locker and found a uniform just right to fit his size. He took of his robes and put on the Green shirt and black shorts. Then he walked out of locker room into the gym area.  
  
The gym was filled with all different boys from every different house. Harry spotted Ron and walked towards him. "Okay attention everybody" Snape shouted over the sound of the boys talking. After Snape got the boys attention he told them what the plan for the day was. "We are going to play a muggle game called 'Basket Ball'. Keep in mind since there is no magic in the muggles world there shall be none used during this game." The boys let out a moan in despair.  
  
After learning and playing the game of basket basketball snape told the boys to "hit the showers" "Take a shower! Do we have to?" Harry asked Ron. "Of course you have to take a shower this is gym!" Ron told Harry as they walked up the steps back into the locker room for the last time that day. Ron and Harry walked into the locker room seeing it as they remembered it foggy. "Well it's now or never" Ron told Harry "I'm sticking with never" Harry said "Come on Harry there's nothing to be scared of!" Rona said as he took of his shorts and shirt wearing nothing but his skin. Ron turned around from Harry and slowly faded into the smoke. "Well since no one is watching I guess I can just sneak out" Harry though to himself. Harry turned away from the showers and began to walk back to the locker that he had found his gym clothes in. On the way there he encountered something that he would have never expected. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 "Mr. Potter! Not taking a shower are we?" Snape exclaimed. "No I've taking my shower already" Harry lied "Have you really? Lets ask Mr. Malfoy whether or not he recalls you in the shower." Snape called Malfoy from the shower. Malfoy walked over to snape wearing nothing but a towel to cover his man or not so man hood "Mr. Malfoy do you recall seeing Mr. Potter in the shower today?" "No professor snape I don't think I do" Malfoy responded with a grin on his face. By now a whole crowd had gathered around the three of them. Harry opened his mouth and began to speak "What's so funny Malfoy? The fact I don't want to take a shower with a bunch of naked men? Or that your cock is so small?" Every body laughed. Even Snape let out a slight chuckle. Malfoy ran away hiding himself in the fog. The bell chimed indicating that it had been a quarter after 2 the end of 4th period. "Well class is over everybody get you clothes on and I shall see you again next week. We will be playing a game of quidditch"  
  
Harry was so happy to have gotten through the day keeping his secret yet again.  
  
THE END 


End file.
